New House
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: After buying a new house together, Edward and Jasper decide to christen it... Edward/Jasper - Jasward Cullock! WARNING: this story contains HOT EDWARD F***ING JASPER SLASH! Rated M for a Reason/Should be Rated R!


**, this is my first (of many) Twifics - Twilight Fanfiction. :)**

**Sorry for not uploading more stories I just havent had any inspiration... :(**

**BTW there is no Vamps in this fic... sorry if thats what you were looking for... :(  
**

**WARNING: this story contains Slash (E.g Gay, boy-on-boy - Whatever you like)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight... Stephenie Meyer does... I just have a dirty mind and gay hormones ;)**

* * *

_**New House**_

_Chapter 1 – The Living Room_

_Two weeks ago:_

"Its wonderful. We'll take it!" I decided, turning towards my partner for approval. He was standing about six feet away from me with his hands in his pockets, expecting the house. He simply nodded and smiled genuinely at me and Bella – our real estate agent. His grin was _always_ so contagious, every time he would smile his trademark smile, I couldn't help but find myself smiling along with him.

"That's great! I'll just go and get the papers for you two to sign." said Bella as she pointed in the direction of her car. She turned on the heel of her expensive looking shoes and walked out the front door, her brown hair swished side to side as she moved.

When she was out of sight, I ran towards Edward and jumped into his arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I crushed his soft lips against mine in a passionate kiss.

I was so excited. The mere idea of us becoming house owners overwhelmed me with joy.

Edward and I had bin together ever since I moved to Forks, Washington, when I was seventeen. I was very nervous about attending a totally new school and leaving all my friends behind, but Edward showed me I had nothing to be nervous about.

Edward and I became fast friends. He was there for me when I came out to my parents – which by the way was a gut-wrenching experience. He was there for me when my dad died from a heart attack, comforting me in his arms until I fell asleep, tired from all the crying. Needless to say, he was always there for me, through thick and thin. I will _always_ love him for that. And seven years later, here we are.

I was brought out of my reverie when Edward bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to groan. I pulled away slowly and my deep-sea orbs met with his emerald-green ones.

"So you really like the house?" I asked just to make sure. He smiled again and kissed me on the nose. Whenever he would kiss me on the nose it would mean he was filled with love.

"Of course, babe. I absolutely love it." he squeezed my ass and I growled at him. The sound of Bella clearing her throat made me jump.

"I can see your both excited." She grinned holding the deed to the house in her petite hands.

Moments later we were both proud owners of a two-story house. We grabbed Bella off the ground and embraced her in a group hug. After probably squeezing all the air out of her lungs, we placed her back on solid ground.

"Congratulations!" Bella said out of breath as she handed us the keys. "Its all yours."

* * *

_Present day:_

Edward pulled into our new garage. The backseat and trunk of his Volvo were piled with the last of our boxed items. We thought we could save money by moving them ourselves, boy were we wrong.

After getting all the boxes inside, we sat down on the newly bought couch, looking around to see our accomplishment. There were still heaps of unpacked things, but we were just glad that we didn't have to make any more trips.

"I'm exhausted." Edward stated putting his feet up on the glass coffee table.

"Yeah" I agreed playing with the plastic cover on the arm of the couch. We had bought it about a week ago from Ikea, and this morning they delivered it.

"What time is it?" asked Edward.

I leaned forward and glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was already nine forty-five, too late to unpack more stuff.

"Quarter to ten."

"Jeez, were did the whole day go?" Edward's rhetorical question was followed by a hiss.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked with concern.

"Oh nothing, its just my feet are killing me." He said as he placed his feet flat on the floor.

"Well, darlin', I might be able to help you with that." I said with a twang of my southern accent. When I was a kid I was able to turn my accent on and off, I very rarely use it anymore, but I know it always turns Edward on when I do.

I slid onto the rug that we had placed on the hardwood floor and removed his shoes and socks. I grabbed his left foot and started to massage it gently with my hands. Edward let out the breath of air he was holding when my skillful fingers plied the arch of his foot.

"Oh, Jazz," he sighed, "that feels good."

After spending ten – much-needed – minutes on his feet, I decided I would have a little fun. I moved my hands to his jean clad calves and karate-chopped them lightly. I could see out the corner of my peripheral vision that Edward's eyes were closed. Now to test if he is still awake.

I continued my ministrations on his calves, but I ever so slightly ran my free hand over his crouch. His eyes shot open. I palmed his cock through the fabric and was rewarded with a whimper. I could feel him grow hard in my hand.

I roughly pushed his legs apart and situated myself in between them. His breathing hitched as I undid the belt and zipper. I pulled the jeans down to his mid-thighs, and his cock sprung free. I growled, as he was not wearing any underwear.

"Commando, babe?" I asked and he bit his bottom lip. My eyes were fixed on the purple mushroom head. His cock was truly beautiful, and it was a shame to cover it with clothes. It was big and thick, not to mention rock hard.

My fingers wrapped around the base and I began to stroke him tantalizingly slow. He moaned when I twisted my hand over the tip, smearing the pre-cum down his length. I licked from the base to tip. I couldn't control myself any longer. I moistened my lips and latched them around the head, my pink tongue coming out to tease the slit.

"Oh god." he moaned when my mouth engulfed him all the way to the base, the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat. The bronze-colored curls there tickling my nose. I sucked hard, bobbing up and down a couple times. I pulled away and bit down gently on his frenulum.

"Oh Fuck!" he yelped. He lifted me up so that we were face-to-face. His lips found mine and we kissed. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entry. I complied, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I was the one to moan when his silky muscle mixed with mine.

"I want you, Jazz… so fucking much." He said breathlessly. I ground my hips into his and he screamed in pleasure as the fabric of my jeans hit the skin of his sensitive dick.

I stood up and removed his pants completely. His top soon joined them in the pile on the floor. I undid my pants and stepped out of them. Edward leaned forward and grabbed my shirt, ripping it off, the buttons scattering all over the place. I was now standing before him in only my boxers. He eyed them hungrily. I slid my fingers under the waistband and pulled them down. My cock jumped out and hit my belly. I sat back down on Edwards now naked lap and groaned when he grasped both of our members in one hand, stroking them.

"God your beautiful, Jazz." Edward noted.

Without saying a word, I opened the little draws built into the coffee table and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. I handed him the condom, and kept the lube for myself. I poured a generous amount onto my fingers and began preparing myself.

Meanwhile Edward was busy rolling the condom down his impressive length. He started stroking himself as he watched me insert my fingers. I gasped when I curled my finger and found my sweet spot. I was already so close.

"Don't cum yet, babe. I want to be inside you when you climax." He whined.

I positioned my entrance over his member, and pushed the head in slowly. Edward's breathing hitched and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I sunk all the way down and Edward nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, biting down hard when his hips twitched.

"Ungh… you're so tight…" Edward trailed off. I could hear the pumping sound of his heart.

He grabbed my hips and lifted me up until only the head of his cock was still inside, then slammed me back down again. His dick prodded my prostate with every move.

"Ah fuck!" I moaned. My hands went straight to his auburn hair and tugged at the roots lightly, well as lightly as I could. My lips crushed against his in a needy kiss as I bounced on his cock.

"H-harder." I stammered. I was very close to the edge. I just needed more.

Edward's mouth found my nipple and I screamed his name when he bit down roughly.

_Yes, Edward was a biter! And fuck it turned me on._

"Edward!" I screamed, my orgasm hit my like a freight train. Jet after jet of hot, sticky cum exploded out of my cock and onto his chest and stomach. My inner walls clamped down on his member.

"Fuck Jasper!" he shouted hitting my p-spot and spilling his load into the condom. Our breathing was labored. I couldn't hold myself up anymore, so I fell on top of him, not caring about the mess I made. We stayed there until we regained control over our minds and bodies.

"God that felt awesome. Lucky you didn't take the plastic off, 'cause I think we just 'christened' this couch." He said chuckling.

"Yea, I know. You know what the best part is?"

"What?" he asked intrigued.

"There are many more places in this house that we can 'christen', together…" I said with a wide grin.

"Okay, now, I love this house even more."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! and I hope you all had a lovely X-mas and a great New Years :)**

**Don't worry there will be heaps more slash to come, its a big house ;) and the more REVIEWS I get the more I write, otherwise I'll have to leave you hanging... :( Anyway tell me how you feel?  
**

**Love all the people who review on all my stories, you are the people I write for :)**

**Love**

**- Jaddy**


End file.
